Modern life of a herd
by Ager icer
Summary: So this is a modern human version of herd. Mainly about Diego and Shira but everyone included.
1. Feelings

**_So this is the story about a modern life of a herd_**

**_Mainly about Shira and Diego_**

**_ENJOY_**

Diego came from his work at police station. Everyone was happy to see him not wounded. They always thought 'why he chose this job?'. Ofcourse it was danger job, but Diego liked it. Manny, Sid and Diego were best friends, more like brothers since childhood. Diego was more like a fighter, if anyone said bad word at him or his friends, he ended up beating them, and almost geting kicked from school. Manny was one of the smartest student in school. He always helped Diego and Sid with their homeworks, and with tests. And Sid was... well Sid. After finishing school, Manny went to study to be a doctor, where he met Ellie. Now they are married and have doughter Peaches. Sid had a girlfriend Ivy. Ellie's brothers Crash and Eddie were lifing seperated with their wifes Dila and Lola. Only Diego was single. But he had feelings for one girl from school, he still has same feelings for her even when she now in some nasty gang._ It was_ love. He never felt anything for any girl, but she... she was difirent. He fall in love with her. Ofcourse he didin't said about his feelings for her to her, or Manny or he didint knew how to find her. She was always hiding somewhere. He wanted to see her again, her beautiful look, but didin't knew how.

"Hey Diego!" Sid greeted him, when Diego walked into big room. Everyone was there. Ellie was sitting at the table drinking tea. Manny was talking with her teenage doughter. Sid was sitting with his girlfriend

"Hey Sid" He replied and sat in sofa resting after long hard job. He looked at his niece and saw angry look again.

"What's now?" He pointed at Peaches and Manny with his head

"Peaches wants to go to college but Manny protesting" Ivy replied.

"Dad, it's nothing bad there." Peaches is trying convince his father, but he is one big stubborn.

"NO, NO. I know what it will be. First sex then cigarettes, and then even drugs!" Ellie looked at him just like he was telling nuts. Diego was thinking about that he so over-protective. Sid was touched that he is so good father, protecting her. Peaches looked at him angry

"Manny, you can't control her life for ever, she is big girl now. She is smart and can take care of herself. And i don't think that Peaches will be attached to ciggaretes and drugs and sexs" Ellie told to husband

"*sigh* maybe you're right." Ellie camed to him and hugged.

"Don't worry. She will be okay there."Ellie whispered to him. Peaches camed closer to her parents

"So... dad can i?"Peaches asked father

"*sigh*alright you can go to college." Peaches jumped from joy , and hugged Manny. Ellied looked at Diego. He was so lonely.

"Diego, when will you get a girlfriend?" Ellie asked him. Diego looked at her and sigh. Diego thought that it was the time to tell them about her...

"I have a feeling for one girl, but i don't know where to find her" Everyone looked at him like he was idiot.

"So... at least maybe you know her name?" Manny asked him

"Yea...she is Shira"

"So you had a feelings for her! That's why you acted so softly near her!" Sid began to tease him. Diego didin't said anything. He was thinking about her. He was brought back to reality when Manny began to talk

"Isin't this akward? I mean you are a police officer and you fall in love with gan-"He stopped when he received a look from Ellie.

"I fall in love with her when we were still students. And this difirents not gona change my feelings for her" He got up and walked towards door" I am gona go for a walk" He put his jacket and walked through door. He walked through streets, houses. He was thinking about Shira. Her beautiful blue eyes, her beautiful look. A scream brought him back to reality. It was woman's scream. He began to run towards scream, then he heard two shoots. Next to abandoned house, he saw who it was. It was gangster leader Gutt. 'Gutt. And that girl is another victim hmm?' Diego thought to himself. Then he saw that that girl's leg was bleeding badly. He was about to shoot right into her, but Diego stopped him.

"HEY! Leave that girl alone!" Gutt looked at him, and laughed

"Or alse?" Gutt asked

"Let's fight like a real mans! And you will see" Gutt smirked at him, put his gun away and walked towards him. That woman was staring at Diego. 'Is he nuts? Gutt is to strong for him' she thought, but she didin't knew that Diego was one of the strongest man in this town. Diego was easily winning against him, he dodge every attack, only one hit him into shoulder, but it wasn't so bad like for Gutt, his face was bleeding, because Diego always were targeting his face. Gutt saw that he was loosing so he took his gun and pointed at him, but Diego kicked the gun out of his arms, and Gutt gave up. He pushed Diego and runned away, he wanted to chase him but he remembered about the girl. Diego runned towards her. Her leg was bleeding badly.

"You're shoot?" He asked her, whiled looking at her leg

"No... he was shooting in to air... he cut it" she answered looking at the ground" And thank you"

"Anytime. Can you walk?" He asked her. 'idiot, best question ever. Her leg is cut and you think she can walk. Genius' he thought. She shaked her head.

"So maybe i ca-" He stopped when he saw her face. He realized who it was. It was her

"Shira?"

**_So what did ya say? Good or bad? And plz_**

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Remembering

"Shira?" Diego gasped when he recognize her

"How do you kno-" She stopped when she saw a car driving towards them. At first Shira thought it was Gutt with others, but then she saw that it was a police car 'oh great. Goodbye freedom, hello jail'

"F***" Diego cursed quietly, Shira heared him cursing and began to think 'What's whit him? Did he is a gangster too? Or he jsut did something bad?'. Diego was worried about Shira. If they gona see that Shira is here she gona go to jail. Shira was scared. She tried to hide behind Diego but couln't move. Her leg was still bleeding and it was very painful to move. a police officer got out of the car. Diego relaxed when he saw who it was. It was his partner and a good friend Mark.

"Hey there Di- wait! She is that gangster! Nice catch partner!" Mark said. 'Partner? Oh that's how he knows me. But why then he wasn't happy when his partner camed? He was more like sad' Mark began to walk to Shira with handcuffs, but Diego stopped him

"Can we talk abit fella? And maybe you have some bandage? He leg is wounded badly. We need at least stop the bleeding." Mark nodded and leaned into car and took a bag with with some medicine. He took a bandage.

"Here" Mark gave it to Diego. Diego said thanks to Mark and went to Shira who was sitting on a bench. She was sad, scared. Diego got closer to Shira and began to wrap her leg with bandage. Shira tried to pull it away, but it was to painful to move that leg.

"Don't worry you're not going to jail. I won't let him to that" He said softly. Shira looked at him with what-are-you-talking-about-? look

"Why? Why are doing this? I mean your a policeman and i am just some nasty ga-

"You don't remember me do you?"He interrupted"*sigh* I will explain you, first i will talk to him" She nodded and walked to Mark who was standing near car. They walked a bit farther, and began to talk. Shira didin't heard about what they are talking. She was giving more attention, in that direction, where Gutt runned away. She was feared, that Gutt will return with whole gank and kill her, Diego and Mark. A few minutes later, Diego and Mark came laughing.

"Okay, go talk to her, i will wait for you both loverbirds" Mark said laughing. Diego punched him into shoulder playfully, and walked to Shira.

"So who are you?" Shira asked him.

"Your old classmate, the one who always got into the fight" Diego smilled at her, and she remembered him

"Diego?... Diego Saberston?" Diego nodded. Shira couldn't stop a smile crossing her face and a tears forming in her eyes from joy. She wished this day to come. She always wanted to see him again. And now he is standing here next to her. She couldn't control herself. She stood up, ignoring the pain. She came closer to him and hugged him around his neck as tight as she could, and continued to cry into his shoulder from joy. She almost fell on the ground from pain but Diego grabbed her

"Mind if i carry ya?" Diego asked blushing a bit. Shira looked at him with a smile and blushed a little too. For a bit of time Shira didin't said a thing

"What did ya waiting, handsome?" She finaly manage to get those words from her throut. Diego smilled and took her by his arms. Diego walked with Shira on his arms towards the car. Mark was smilling ang giggling from them.

"You're both so adorable" Mark said smirking

"Shut up" Diego replied to him

"No realy, you're the most cutest couple ever" Mark said with a giggle. Diego rolled his eyes and helped Shira to get into the car

"Okay where do you want to go loverbirds?" Mark asked them.

"Home" Diego replied. Mark started the car, and began to drive.

"Wait i need to hospital. My leg-"

"No" Diego interrupted" If we gona go to hospital, they will call the police, and then i have no chanse to help you"

"But my le-" Diego interrupted her again

"My good friend is a doctor and his wife is a nurse. They will help you."

"Oh okay" She replied and rested her head on Diego's shoulder. She never imagine that she will drive in police car without handcuffs and with such a big joy. Diego was happy too. He finaly found her and now she is with him. It was his happiest day ever, same for Shira.

"So loverbirds, we arived." Mard said with a teasing tone

"Thank you"Diego said and helped Shira to get out of the car. He again took her by his arms and turned to Mark"And remember what i told you"

"Yea yea, don't say to anyone about this. Don't worry i wont" Mark said with a wink with one eye

"Thank you, again" Diego replied and walked to house. And Mark drove away.

"So now i am gona hide in your house, hm?" Shira asked him

"Yea, for a while, until your seaching will stop, then you can go outside" Diego replied with a smile

"I wanted you to ask... maybe you could take... an holiday for a week... so we could spend time together? ofcourse if you want!" Shira asked with a deep red blush all over her cheeks. She was readying herself to get 'no' but...

"I would love to" Diego blushed to. Shira looked in his eyes, and smilled warmly. She completely forgot about the pain in her leg. She was so happy right now. She forgot about everything now. She was now thinking about her life with Diego as her husband. They went into the house. Manny, Ellie were talking. Peaches was talking on the phone. Sid and Ivy were gone. Granny was watching some drama on tv with watery eyes. When Diego came into the big room where everyone was with Shira on his arms, everyong gasped excluding Granny she was to much paying attention into film. Peaches stop talking on the phone with her friend Louis. And were looking at that woman which Diego was holding.

**_So did ya like it? Is it good or bad? Tell your opinion and ofcourse don't forget to_**

**_REVIEW_**


End file.
